The Trunks Patrol
by Donkichu
Summary: A new adventure awaits! Join our hero as he discovers an organization that seeks to defend time itself, although something is very different about this patrol. Join our protagonist and his group of friends,what are their names, you ask? Why, its Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, and... oh yeah, Trunks!


_"Someone summons you from a land far away... Great warrior, come forth!"_

* * *

Blinding light surrounded me as I was placed on my feet, my eyes finally adjusting as I gazed into the darkened sky. I sensed a powerful energy behind me, which turned out to be Shenron, the wish granting dragon, and in my shock, I barely noticed the person approaching me. The man's hair was spiked up, the left side was a lavender color, while the right was a deep black. The stranger wore a business suit with a purple tie that had black stripes going diagonally across the necktie. He also held a cane in his right hand, despite not needing it to walk.

"You're surprised, I'm sure," he began as he strode forward, my body instinctively lowering into a fighting stance, "I'll have to explain it all to you later, but for now, show me your strength!" Just as he finished, he charged at me, his cane suddenly turning into a sword as I he came within a few feet of me.

I just barely dodged the slash of his sword, it managed to cut a few strands of my black hair as I bent backward and quickly kicked the blade upwards to redirect it, but unfortunately, I couldn't react in time when he grabbed my ankle and proceeded to slam me face first into the ground, cracking the stone and nearly knocking me out.

"P-Please... No more..." I said as I tried to get up. Thankfully, he let go of my leg and walked around to my front.

"Huh, you're a lot weaker than I expected, sorry about that!" He said as he grabbed something from his suit's pocket- a senzu bean, actually. "My name is Gohanks," the man said, sword shifting back into a cane as he tossed the bean to me, "and I've summoned you here to help me with a job that can't be done alone, despite what some may think."

I caught the senzu bean and decided to eat it and remain silent as he prepared to speak again.

"Unfortuneatly, it will take a while to explain everything, so I'll just say one thing," Gohanks suddenly became cheery as he extended a hand to help me up, "welcome to the Trunks Patrol!"

…What?

What in Otherworld did I just stumble into!? First, I get beaten up, and then I get asked to join some organization? I mean, sure, I would join, but what about my home?

"Um, excuse me-" I began, but got cut off by Gohanks as I was suddenly pulled up and dragged away by multiple identical people with lavender hair and capsule corporation jackets. I was pulled into a small building with a singular office with another identical person sitting behind the desk, but this one was wearing another business suit and a pair of glasses.

"HEY! and welcome to the Trunks Patrol! In order to become an official member, you have to go through a survey about where you came from and who you are, let's get started!" The worker said before bringing out a stack of paper.

"Name?" He asked.

"Trunten," at my reply he raised an eyebrow slightly, but went back to writing my responses.

"Planet of residence?"

"Earth."

"Any major battles?"

"None that I've fought in."

"Major villains?"

"The androids and Cell were completely annihilated, and Buu was quickly defeated by my father."

"Alright, now, biological parents?"

"Vegito and Chi-Ma."

"Wow, really? You must be pretty strong then!" He said as he took a look at the readings from my fight with Gohanks. "...Oh, well that's a bit disappointing. Well, it does sound like you came from a pretty peaceful timeline."

"What do you mean 'timeline'?" I asked.

"Well, the Trunks Patrol is made up of different variations of the same person, a time traveler known as Trunks." The person in front of me, presumably named Trunks, replied, "so every single person here is from some alternate timeline."

"That seems...strange..." At least everyone here is supposed to be trustworthy...

"Anyway, you're now cleared to get a Trunks Patrol identification card which will allow you to attend the academy before you go on any patrols."

"Um...okay..."

* * *

I was handed an ID card, that somehow had my picture on it, before being escorted out of the building and towards a massive building the had a sign with the words 'Trunks Patrol Academy' emblazoned on it. When we entered, they had me give my card to the main person at the desk, who then checked for any available spaces for me to live in the dormitories, which they did.

When my escort saw who I would be rooming with, they wished me luck. "This one is a bit of an emotional wreck," one of them said.

I'm not sure what I expected to see when I entered my room, but I definitely wasn't expecting to see a blonde Trunks sitting down and bent over a table with tears in his eyes and a knife held up in his right hand, which was the only side I could see from the doorway.

His eyes widened as he turned his head towards me and we made eye contact.

"What the f-"


End file.
